Wireless communication service subscriptions may have periodic data volume caps that apply to the subscriptions. When a subscriber exceeds this limit, his or her request for data communication may be denied as being “over the limit” or may be charged at a per-megabyte toll over and above a periodic subscription fee. Many wireless communication service providers define data volume limits on a monthly basis and define subscription fees on a monthly basis.
The wireless communication services provided to a user equipment (UE) may be restricted by wireless communication service providers based on parental controls that may be authorized on a subscription account of the UE. For example, a teenage child may have a UE provided by his or her parents that is subject to a category of parental controls. The wireless communication service subscriber (e.g., “the parents”) may select to apply different categories of parental controls on the UE. For example, they may authorize a first category of parental control to apply to the UE of an 8 year old child, a second category of parental control to apply to the UE of a 14 year old child, and a third category of parental control to apply to the UE of a 17 year old child.